Project: Godzilla
by Tales of Kaijus
Summary: Nemesis, and mutated alien Kaiju, born from a failure experiment with the girl Maigo, goes rampage and kills everything in its way, it grows bigger and bigger until nothing is there, humanity can do. But a force of nature, and accient alpha preadtor arrives, to defeat Nemesis: Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Godzilla or Project Nemesis, including there characters. **

**So this is a little fanfic to a book I'm reading right now.  
If you are interested in Kaijus, you can do something with the book Project Nemesis by Jeremy Robinson. I find Nemesis a very interesting monster, and I think many fans of the book series would love to see the King of the monster compete against it.  
I'm going to change the Canon a little bit, just not to spoiler it, and it's a crossover anyway. I've actually only been through half of the book, but I've been researching Nemesis's powers enough so I can do this fight. By the way, this will be a rather short fight fanfic, so nothing too big.  
**

**Im using the Godzilla 2000 design, with the origin of Godzilla 2014 and the size of Shin Godzilla. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The King awakens.**

Some said it was a tragedy, others said it was a natural disaster, but all said one thing: it was a monster.

Nemesis, was an about 100 meter tall monster, which was created by an experiment of a mad general.

General Lance Gordon, one of the perpetrators of the Nemesis disaster, and responsible for the deaths of numerous innocent people by his henchman Endo, was engaged in BioLance experiments to repair his own broken heart.

So he took samples of a Kaiju corpse found in Alaska and cloned with the help of this one girl to get a heart for the transplant. Without forbearance for side effects or losses.

The girl, Maigo Tilly, was murdered only two weeks earlier by her own father out of jealousy of his wife. She was re-cloned with the Dna of Nemesis Prime, the first Nemesis. However, her body mutated strongly and turned into the monster, Nemesis.

Jon Hudson was an employee of DHS P, a secret division of DHS that dealt with paranormal things. Usually he was just chasing spit stories like Big Foot or aliens. But this time the case was real, and more threatening than anything before.

His partner Ashley Collins, a policewoman from Willowdale, had been sent at the beginning by Jon's colleague Watson to support him and bring him a coffee.

But when they investigated Jon's case, they were targeted by General Lance, and also Nemesis.

Katsu Endo was loyal to Genral Lance at first, but it turned out that he cared more about Kaiju, the general was only important to him at first because it gave him the opportunity to be closer to Kaiju.

All these people were linked by one event, namely the Nemsis who laid everything in his ashes. And General Lance had no good idea, at least what it looked like for humanity. He wanted to make Nemesis the first monster in a whole series of monsters, his own army. The mutation also affected him, so he could control Nemesis, and that's how he had planned it in the future.

But everyone did not know one thing.

Nemesis was not the only Kaiju that had awakened.

At the same time that Maigo had turned into Nemesis and was massacring in the BioLance laboratory, something awoke with her presence. Something much older, something much more powerful than Nemesis.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, near Japan, 9.000 meters. **

It was dark in the depths of the ocean, there was no light penetrating, there was iron cold. Only a few life forms live down here, and most of them are only small fish, crabs and worms that live at hyrdothermal springs.

They feed mainly on small bacteria found there and do not need light to survive. Life at this depth was completely cut off from the surface. If any catastrophes were to happen above that would wipe out all life on the surface, life would simply have continued below.

But there was something next to one of these sources. Something ancient old.

A submarine would probably have noticed it as a mountain, but it wasn't.

It was the most powerful creature that ever lived on earth. It lived there from the energy of the vents and springs that came from it, and has slept for thousands of years, if even longer before.

But the last time it woke up was almost 60 years ago, if not more.

And then it had fought an enemy. An enemy from another world. During his sleep it dreamed again and again of this enemy who had claimed his territory, but he had defended it.

But his enemy carried a part of himself within him. Nemesis Prime was created on the Dna basis of the first Kaijus, by an alien race that warred each with others races on Earth. They where 3, the Aeros, that created Nemesis Prime, and the other two Ferox and Atlantide. Nemesis was designed to wipe out every life on earth.

But what the Aeros didn't counted, where nature itself. The King, defeated Nemesis Prime very easily, and continued fighting the other races. He was a force of nature, to bring balance back.

He defeated them all, everything they opposed to him, he hated it, he tried to destroy them by all means. They were the invaders into his territory, he didn't care if they were hostile or friendly.

As he deafeted Nemesis Prime, he forced the Aeros to flee from the planet, this was not a monster, it was a god.

These other creatures, humans worshipped Nemesis Prime as a goddess. He didn't care about them, he didn't even notice them, they were there, for some time already. He went back to deep sleep and didn't notice what the humans were doing upstairs. Wars, destruction and devastation, he did not notice all that.

His territory might have been changed, but it was still his territory.

And so he woke up when he felt something familiar.

It was her. He felt the presence of an ancient enemy, only weakly, but twice.

He would find her and hunt her down

Titan awoke from his primeval old sleep, and opened his eyes slowly. It was so dark, but he was adapted to life in the depths, unlike Nemesis he was not a mutation created artificially. He was an alpha predator, created by evolution, to the perfect life form.

He slowly stretched his mighty head up into the air, a crack was heard, it was a long time since he was last awake, his joints had to get used to it. He stretched his arm forward to search for halt, first the left then the right.

He supported himself and then slowly stood up with his legs, he now stood on all fours.

The first Kaiju rose slowly and now stood on his two legs. The feet had 4 toes with sharp claws that effortlessly cut through any armour.

On his hands he also had 4 fingers with claws with which he could grab his victims and tear them apart.

His whole body stood upright, with a slight bend on his back, on which there were also many long and sharp bone plates, which made an attack from behind practically impossible, since the spines could impale any opponent immediately and wound strongly.

His body had no armor, but a very thick, pitch black skin, which even atomic bomb could not harm, as it had awoken in 1954 with his last.

His body weighed about 90,000 tons, about 70% to 80% of which went to muscle mass. This allowed him to develop tremendous powers of which his enemies could only dream.

He exhaled a breath, air bubbles came out of his nostrils, and mouth. Then he breathed deeply, and felt the sea water flowing through his small underdeveloped gills, which he used only for the Long Barrels underwater.

The water flowed out again, and the first Kaiju roared through the sea, which was easily trembling and full of rage.

He pushed his long tail off the ground and set course for the surface.

As he did, a gold-orange glow began to illuminate his slightly violet back plates.

It briefly pulsated back and forth between the three rows until it went out.

He moved quickly through the cold depths of the ocean, with his tail rowing forward, leaving an enormous current that created a kind of water vortex.

Almost halfway up, he turned to the front and sponge directly onto the spring that had woken him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: God of Destruction

Nemesis caused fetal damage in Maine when she arrived.

She had, however, also on the way, caused a major massacre in Ashton, where she raided a parade and devoured the people and animals there.

Many who were killed at the beginning of Nemesis were often severely battered corpses, or rather parts. She somehow had to take in food, and therefore ate her way through the cities.

And yet the few human parts in her tried to avoid these things with rather moderate success.  
The Kaiju side was driven further and further by the anger against Maigo's father, Nemesis also meant goddess of revenge. Among the ancient Greeks Nemesis was considered a goddess who judged people.  
Due to her rapid growth, she was plagued by enormous pain, and yet she continued her journey no matter what was thrown against her.

Maigo was killed in Mean, with her mother, by her own father, simply because he felt betrayed.  
And her father had just been kidnapped half-naked with a sack on the head of General Lance Gordon, who had mutated more severely, by helicopter to the roof of a 33-story building.

With them stood Jon there, and around them Flog Collins with the mad helicopter pilot Woodstock.  
"Go away!" He screamed into the radio, they were not safe. "No." Collins tried to answer, but Jon interrupted. "Partners trust each other." And so the helicopter went to more distance.

Meanwhile, Jon turned to Gordon, who only stood on the roof with Maigo's father and grinned evil. "You damn bastard, let him go!" "Why should I release the murderer of his own daughter, our love Nemesis came only by his fault."

Jon looked around, the destruction, the dead could all have avoided. This man was really the reason why all this happened here, and maybe it would be even better to kill him.  
But not in the hands of Gordon.  
"What are they up to? Jon said to Gordon, who only laughed evil. "Nemesis won't be the last, she'll be the first of many."

**Jon's view**

Oh my God, this guy, if he's even human, is absolutely sick. I could have come up with that earlier, but what he is planning to do puts the whole planet in danger.

He wants to create an army of monsters the size of Nemesis, and not for humanity.

"Nemesis becomes my leader, only I need something that puts her completely under my command. And now, come to me."

The general stretched out his hand and slowly pulled it toward him, and so Nemesis slowly approached us. If I didn't want to die now, I had to do something. At least Collins was safe, which would probably give me a few more points up at the Sky Gate.

Anyway, I notice like Nemesis, how stamped we are with amazement. She just looks at us like that, doesn't move her head, doesn't yell, doesn't skin buildings together. But I knew once he killed that guy, Gordon would gain complete control of Nemesis, and kill me with it.

I back down, but he's already noticed me. He turns over to me and grins evil like the devil all the time. "I'll save them for last." "Not so fast." Says a man behind me, with a Japanese accent. "Duck down!" He screams. Does he mean me? I duck and notice a shot from a sniper rifle flying over me, right in Gordon's neck.  
I turn around and see Endo Katsu, the one who was subordinate to Gordon, reloading his rifle. "I'm sorry General, I can't let you do what you want." The general lets the man go and grabs his neck, and so he interrupts the connection to Nemesis.

She falls back a bit and almost stops at another building, I feel the earth tremble a little. She grabs her head as if it hurts her.

I see myself again over to Endo. "You have awakened the wrath of nature, General." The general just growls angrily and gets on his feet, Endo is really brave, "Nemesis will travel them into pieces, she will judge them! "Oh I think someone will judge her and Nemesis, General." Endo was already pointing his rifle at Gordon, damn this man has more balls than me. Gordon was just so pissed off that he could have done Endo without any problems, and me right with him.

But at the same moment, my microphone booms and I hear Colins and Woodstock yelling something in.  
"What's going on?" I try to calm them down, but then I hear Collins yell in: "Something bigger is coming out of the sea!

Jon and Gordon turned their eyes to the sea.

There was something floating, it looked like spines, but different from Nemesis'.

However, their dimensions were huge, and they were divided into three main rows. Jon widened his eyes as he saw the tail of the creature whip up, creating a small tidal wave. He recognized the extent of it, though most of it was still under water, but one could estimate that the creature was about 120 meters long.  
Meanwhile, Endo used the opportunity to shoot at Gordon again, this time in the hand. But Gordon just looked angrily over at Endo and attacked him. Endo showed me a hand signal and evaded Gordon.

Jon again went over to the guys and took off his mask. "You damn pig." But there was no time for that. Jon looked over at Nemesis, she was still shaking her head, she hadn't fully recovered yet. Jon took up a lot of strength and shouted over: "Nemesis!"

But no reaction.

Then it again awoke him "That's not her real name."

Jon took another deep breath and said "Mai-" But in the middle of it Endo hit him.

The two felt to the ground and Endo had a broken arm. Jon quickly regained consciousness, but then they noticed Gordon building up over them.  
"You won't stop me,' he said again with those bad guys grinning, 'I'll tear you to pieces." He was about to strike another time.  
But then a gigantic shadow slid over the building.

Jon and Endo turn around and see a gigantic black mass in front of them.

Endo knelt in front of it to show his respect, while Jon stood there as if rooted and trembled with panic.

Gordon retreated slightly, looking up. A rage-eating face stared down at him. The monster had a row full of sharp teeth, and two glowing orange eyes.  
The monster breathed deeply, and the hot air escaped from his slightly open mouth. It felt like a huge warm hairdryer, and unlike Nemesis, it didn't smell so horrible from protruding flesh.

The creature is perhaps 10 meters from the building, with its head about 30 meters above the building. Gordon grabs the other man and goes with him closer to the edge, to the monster. "You look good for my army."

Jon got on his feet and looked around, Endo was still kneeling right next to him. They were close to the edge, Jon looked down and noticed the size of that monster. It was absolutely massive, and definitely bigger than Nemesis, also his body looked much more muscular than the armor of Nemesis.

Nemesis, meanwhile, screamed in pain and didn't notice anything, Gordon didn't want to kill her, but with her telepathic connection he caused enormous pain to distract her from Godzilla.

Endo pushed Jon's foot so hard against the leg that he cried out in pain and kneeled to the ground. "Damn, whyo-" "Keep your voice down." Endo interrupted Jon.  
"You must show your respect to the God of Destruction," Endo said, while Jon tried to remain calm. "What do they mean?

"I come from a believing family, and in our tradition we speak of a monster, no, a God, who brings chaos and destruction to those who shake the balance of nature." Jon looked nervously up at the creature Gordon was still looking at with hatred.

"I secretly work for the organization Monarch," Endo said to Jon, "It's similar to its fusion center, even from the government, only we have to be even stricter about the secrets, and I spyed on Gordon Lance for a very long time. I had to make some sacrifices, believe me, I regret everything." Jon looked at Endo whether it was just a bluff or not, but Endo showed great remorse in the presence of this creature.

"And when Endo said those words, Jon felt the fear penetrate every single cell of his body - "Gojira."

Jon couldn't believe, Endo said something Japanese, but that word knew all too well, Godzilla, he had had that once in his department, too.  
Jon turned trembling over to Gordon, who was about to do something very stupid. He reached out like Nemesis and tried to make a connection with Godzilla. In fact, he did, but it didn't end well.

Godzilla's face turned to an even angrier one, while Gordon fell to the ground plagued with pain. Gordon screamed like crazy, grabbed his head and twitched like crazy. He penetrated Godzilla's thoughts, but Godzilla's will was too strong, and his thoughts and memories were so frightening.

Gordon's brain was just overloaded like a storage disk, it hurt him so much, and blood even came out of his nose, and he cut the connection to Godzilla and Nemesis.

But in between Godzillas and Nemesis were connected for a brief moment, and Godzilla slowly turned his head over to Nemesis, who just shook her head, the pain had stopped, and she leaned against a building. Godzilla slowly turned back on the building and looked down on Gordon and Maigo's father again.  
And roared angrily at the two.

He didn't notice Jon and Endo slowly moving away from him to the other side of the roof. It was about 20 meters long, that should be enough, hopefully. Endo lay down and leaned on a ventilation and grinned happily. "What's so funny?" Jon said to him. "After all these years, Gordon gets his Just Punishment, and the King has awakened again."  
As Jon listened to him, Godzilla pulled out his paws and smashed the part of the building on which Gordon stood, he and the other man were immediately crushed, and part of the building crumbled. The building wobbled even more than it would during an earthquake, and Jon fell much to the ground as Endo held on to the ventilation with his arm.

After it was over, Godzilla roared Triumphal, slowly turning around. So he didn't notice Woodstock, with Collins and his helicopter, flying straight to the edge of the building to pick up Jon and Endo.

Collin immediately jumped to Jon, and hugged him tightly, which even slightly embarrassed Jon. Endo coughed, "Could anyone please help me?" Jon and Colling took Endo and helped him to the helicopter. As soon as they were inside, Woodstock took off. Collin strapped himself in and sat right next to Jon while Endo sat opposite the two. "Thank you Endo, despite the fact that they wanted to kill us at the beginning." "You're welcome, Jon." Endo looked down from the heli at the two monsters.

"Could you do me a favor?" "What is it?" Collin asked. Endo took the Mirko to his helmet and said to Woodstock, "Please circle around them at a safe distance, the two monsters." "Are they insane?" Woodstock yelled into his microphone. "It's important for research purposes in my department. I could also revoke their pilot's license." Woodstock growled and said, "Okay."

Endo turned to Collins and Jon, "Enjoy the show, it'll be important for your department." Jon swayed badly.

Godzilla slowly stomped towards Nemesis as she got on her feet. She didn't notice the other monster at first, she shook her head, and only noticed late how something big stood next to her.

When Nemesis saw Godzilla, she retreated and took a deep breath, like a child who had just been scared. She stared at Godzilla with big eyes, even if she was fully erect, he was still bigger than her.

She had noticed very little during her brief contact with him and yelled at him frighteningly. But Godzilla didn't grab him right away, but rather poked a rather soft sounding tone out of her throat.

In fact, Godzilla could perceive that Nemsis was female, and since she was partly based on Godzilla's DNA, he began to communicate with her. Godzilla's hatred of Nemesis Prime faded away a bit, at that time she had been sent directly to Godzilla to kill him, but failed.

But even if Godzilla overlooked it, Nemesis hadn't forgotten. Because the memory of the past was high, the fight against Godzilla, and Godzilla had taken something from her, namely revenge on Maigos father.

Nemesis now angrily yelled at Godzilla, the little girl was gone.

The monster jumped towards him and sank her jaw into Godzilla's shoulder, causing them to fall to the ground. Nemesis hit Godzilla and scratched Godzilla's skin. But unlike expected, she had trouble, the skin was so thick, even Nemesis' giant paws couldn't do much damage, but the teeth had dug a little deeper into the shoulder.

She shoved her head up and hurried down to Godzilla's neck, but Godzilla could gather again and grab her by the throat. He threw her aside into a building around got back on her feet. Godzilla felt a slight pain in his shoulder, but he could put it away for now. He shook briefly to get rid of debris.

When he got up, he had turned his back to Nemesis, she was also on her feet again, and sprinted towards him on all fours, jumped into the air with his paws ahead.

Godzilla turned his head slightly and noticed her late, and Nemesis crashed on his back. But the sharp spikes penetrated part of the armour, and the orange pulsating membranes that were on Nemesis. They exploded and shrouded the two in a bright light, burning everything around them.

Jon and the others in the helicopter protect their faces with their arms to avoid being blinded.

A large cloud of smoke formed, and one could hear Nemesis screaming in pain.

She stomped out of the cloud full of dust, groaning and groaning in pain, her head lowered to the ground. But it wasn't over yet, it had just begun.  
The cloud swirled slowly and disappeared as Godzila turned his tail and built herself up in front of Nemesis. He climbed out of the cloud and roared as loud as he could, making the surroundings tremble.

Nemesis took a few steps back, but Godzilla stormed her and grabbed her right arm, and when she tried to attack with her left, he evaded. He ripped open his jaws and rammed them into the neck of Nemesis. The teeth pushed deep through the tank, and Nemesis began to bleed. She gave a panic scream filled with pain. She fasted her neck, but Godzilla let go of what she let down many, and when her head hit the ground, she bit her tongue.

As she whined in pain like a little child, Godzilla pushed her further into the floor with his foot, on her neck, so she could get less air.

He bit into one of Nemesis's back spines and ripped it out, making Nemesis bleed even more, and she began to beat wildly around herself. Godzilla spat the thing out. Then she hit Godzilla in the face with her tail, which had sounding similar spines, and slit a scar into a part of her face. Godzilla could still stand it, and pressed her neck even harder into the concrete floor.

Godzilla then grabbed the building next to them and pushed it down on Nemesis, burying them in the process. He took his foot out of the rubble and the movements of the tail stopped for a moment, he took a step back, and knocked against a building. It was very tight here, he couldn't move very well.

Then suddenly Nemesis jumped out of the rubble, jumped up and jumped on Godzilla's neck. Her teeth dug deeper than in her shoulder, causing severe damage.

But Godzilla didn't give up and grabbed her skulls and tried to shake them off, but she had caught herself firmly in him. She pushed him against the building, nailed him with her tail, and pierced his hand.

Godzilla roared angrily.

But he was not like Nemesis purely guided by his instincts, and thought about it with lightning speed, while the pain at his neck became bigger and bigger. He let himself fall back, and let the building collapse on him and Nemesis, they fought on, from Nemesis had let go, and Godzilla kicked her to the side with his feet. She hit the ground.

Godzilla stood up and snorted furiously. He turned to Nemesis, who stood on four legs and spit at him.

As the two monsters fought, Woodstock buzzed the helicopter around them. While Endo took pictures with a camera, Collins clung to Jon as hard as she could. Jon looked at her surprised, he had never seen her so scared. "Don't worry," Endo said, "If we keep our distance, nothing will happen to us."

"How is that possible? Collins said stuttering. "What do you mean? Endo asked Collins confused. "We've bombed them with everything we've got, and it showed no effect, and this other monster, manages to overpower them." "Well, that's actually quite simple. While Nemesis is bred in a laboratory, and has extraterrestrial origin, Godzilla is an animal created by evolution on Earth, which has asserted itself as an alpha species."

Godzilla looked around and noticed the beach and the sea next to it. The open space would give him more freedom to fight.

Nemesis was already ready and dashed towards Godzilla with his mouth wide open, shouting a loud roar, making the ground tremble. Godzilla stood there quite still, waiting until she came within reach.

Then Godzilla turned around and punched Nemesis with his tail in the side, which threw her onto the beach, destroying a promenade as well. The impact was not so hard for her, the sand dampened the impact.

Nemesis shook again, but Godzilla didn't hesitate long and grabbed her by the tail, threw her up once, and banged her back on the ground, on the beach. With the force that Godzilla Nemesis hit on the ground, the sage sand didn't help either. Then Godzilla hit her with his feet in the side, and penetrated something with his foot claws into the tank.  
But Nemesis didn't give up and spiked Godzilla's leg with her tail and pierced it. Godzilla roared in pain and let go of Nemesis, fasting on her leg. This gave Nemesis enough time to get up again and stand up.

Both had fought a hard fight so far, injuring each other severely. But Godzilla's shoulder wound had long since stopped bleeding, and had almost healed.

Nemesis's wounds were still bleeding, however, she had to put herself in some kind of sleep to heal.

The pain quickly passed from Godzilla's leg, and he looked over to Nemesis, who had stood in front of him, and yelled. Godzilla just snorted angrily, and also took an offensive pose. 

Now one could see the dimensions of the two well. Nemesis was about 108 meters tall, which is frightening in itself, and a special, very dark armour, which could attract any shots from guns and other artilleries. And the orange membranes that exploded when damaged, and how small atom bombs were.

But Godzilla beat them in size, with just under 121.4 meters, and a weight of about 90,000 tons. He didn't possess a tank directly, but also like Nemesis heavy artillery couldn't stop him. Even direct detonations of atomic bombs, from 1954, did not manage to kill him.

The two monsters face each other, and neither is willing to retreat. Godzilla tries to communicate with Nemesis one last time, but received an answer in the form of loud roars. Then the monsters stamped both towards each other, the ground trembled, and a roar full of rage went through the air. When the two monsters collided, the earth shook even more, sand and stones were hurled around.

Godzilla then grabbed Nemesis by the throat and tried to strangle her. But then Nemesis rammed her claws into Godzilla's stomach as deep as she could. Godzilla twitched in pain but didn't let go. Then she began to punch him in the face, not once but 10 times.

Godzilla then let go in front of her, the pain was too much. Nemesis threw herself on Godzilla's arm and buried her teeth in it. She wouldn't let go, no matter what Godzilla did. But the pain didn't stop him or make him weaker, only more angry.

He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her as hard as he could, causing a deep wound in his arm. He had grabbed her by the neck like a little child and left her hanging in the air. Nemesis wanted to bite him again, but he reacted faster, punched his hand in her mouth, and grabbed her tongue.

With an unpleasant tearing noise, he ripped the tongue out of Nemesis's mouth. She screamed in pain, and complaining much to the ground. Godzilla threw the tongue away and jumped on Nemesis's neck, cracking the shell with his jaw, which broke. Nemesis held his own and tried to stab him again with her tail.  
But when Godzilla noticed, he grabbed him and bit him off.

Nemesis was now bleeding badly and injured. Godzilla, on the other hand, was almost recovering from his injuries. He grabbed her by the neck one last time and threw her into the water, causing a small tidal wave to wash everything away on the beach.

Godzilla thought it was over, but then Nemesis slowly started to get up and shouted weakly at Godzilla. It was a kind of cry for help, she begged for mercy.  
But it was already too late for that. Godzilla growled angrily, widening his eyes. He was full of anger, and would now end it. He stomped a little closer to her and yelled at her. Nemesis looked up at him briefly, and gave no sign of himself, and stared only at the floor.

But Godzilla, unlike expected, didn't just attack. He stayed on the beach and watched her, something was strange. He raised his eyebrow and looked at Nemesis again, and bared his teeth.

Then Nemesis's head began to bulge strongly, and suddenly the tank burst open and peels itself off like a banana, while according to Godzilla it roared.

Then she stretched her back out, with the armour and all the spikes, he also burst open. You could now see a very smooth and white skin, which, however, still looked quite fleshy. From the hip away, the armour peels all by itself, with one however very take a tear of meat which was very loud.

Godzilla meanwhile went a few meters back, and buried his feet in the sand to have a better grip.

Then Nemesis ripped the skin off her claws, and straightened up to roar loudly, revealing two huge, shiny wings that had a total span of about 200 meters.  
But she couldn't fly with it, and she aligned her wings with these kind of feathers, towards the sun, to reflect the light. Thus she concentrated the point of light on a spot, and produced an extremely hot and strong beam. And she aimed directly at Godzilla.

Godzilla was blinded in the beginning when the wings spread, by the many feathers or scales that reflected the light.

As Nemesis began to aim at his face, he immediately felt a burning pain in his cheek. He could still react quickly enough and folded a protective membrane over his eye to protect it from the beam. Still, it hurt a lot when Nemesis hit the eye, and Godzilla screamed and protected his face with his hands as Nemesis slowly tried to stomp out of the water. But then Godzilla roared again and ran towards the bay.

She hit him once in the shoulder, leaving another strong wound behind, and just before he was in the water pricked his back, causing little damage.  
When he touched the water and had the cool feeling again on his feet and the sea air Roch, he took a run-up, and jumped into the water with a set. The back spines were briefly visible at the beginning, and Nemesis actually aimed at it, but he escaped. He triggered a kind of mini tsunami running several hundred meters from the beach.

Nemesis looked around and thought she had driven away her enemy, shouting triumphantly her victory.

Jon and the others had been at a distance the whole time, watching the fight. Endo took several photos with his camera, while Jon and Collins looked at the destruction in horror. The whole area where Nemesis came from, where Godzilla came from, and where the two fought, was a total debris field. Worse probably than any earthquake, half the city was in ruins.

But Jon noticed one thing, since Godzilla appeared there were no fighter jets in the sky anymore, in fact everything military had somehow retreated. 

"Where did the bombers go, why didn't they bomb in between?" "Because it would have been useless." Endo answered Jon. "What does that mean?" "I've ordered that as soon as Gojira shows up, the military will have to withdraw to avoid further unnecessary casualties."

"Are they still completely dense?" Woodstock screamed him through the back of the microphone. "The livestock here that's left will wipe out the rest here, and no one will stop it!"

"He's right Endo, Nemesis looks vulnerable even now for the first time, we have to fight them." Jon reluctantly said he thought the Nemesis, or rather Maigo, didn't deserve to die again. "Godzilla may have fought well, we have to do the rest now."

But Endo grinned at Jon and Collins, "Are they sure about this? And at the same moment, they both hear a loud splash in the water, and a gigantic water fountain that almost hits the heli, but Woodstock can still skilfully redirect.

"What was that?"

Godzilla didn't just run away, but retreated into the depths for a short moment to surprise Nemesis with a run-up to get her out of the water.

When he jumped out of the water like a robe and was amazingly fast, he threw himself at Nemesis from behind and bit into one of the wings. Hearing another rip, Godzilla had bitten off the right wing of Nemesis and threw it into the bay.

Nemesis tried to stay alive but her whole body had now become much too fragile to do much in close combat. Godzilla bites the other wing again, first biting half the wing, then the rest. Nemesis bled even more than before and whimpered. He ran towards her and let water shoot up and trampled a motorboat which was still standing there.  
Godzilla threw her to the ground as he rammed her with his head, and then grabbed her by the legs to throw her about 100 or 200 feet away, where she came back to the beach. Despite all the pain, Nemesis actually came up again, and now stood opposite Godzilla.

But now Godzilla took a deep breath,  
suddenly his back started to light, extreme heat rose from the spines, the air flickered around it.  
The back was gold orange, similar to Nemesis's membrane, but much brighter. It began to crackle extremely loudly, if you had put something near the spines, it would have gone up in flames.

Then Godzilla's mouth filled with those Orange Golden Flickers, and then he shot some kind of extremely hot ray at Nemesis.

A direct hit would probably have killed her directly, but Godzilla only shot at her leg at first. Nemesis cried out in pain, panic and fear of dying. The biggest part of the right arm already charred on impact, the other part much to the ground. Nemesis took a few steps back, breathed heavily and grabbed her at the wound site.

Then she hit Godzilla again, the leg, and shot it all away. Nemesis screamed again and fell to Bode, the earth shaking under her weight, and she lay very badly wounded on the ground.

Her injuries from earlier had also not healed yet, neither the bitten tail, nor the tongue, nor the back plate. She had chosen her Finale Form as her last resort and failed.  
Godzilla on the other hand, his wounds were beginning to heal, his face was heavily scarred, but they would quickly disappear again. He had kept his atomic breath until the end in order to save as much energy as possible.

Godzilla was slowly stomping towards Nemesis, who was simply lying on the ground, and bled to death. She would die now, no matter what, her wounds were fatal. She felt the vibrations of the earth under her chin as she laid her head on the ground.

The adrenaline earlier had distracted her a little from the pain, but now she felt the enormous residual heat on her severed arms and legs, and the sting pulling pain to her back. Her mouth was full of blood through her tongue, but she couldn't even taste it or feel it properly. But she noticed the warmth of it. Was it revenge? She had eaten up hundreds of people and animals in cold blood the days before, and mainly paid attention to it. All the people who had to die for nothing because of her.  
Then she sensed again the strong shock of earth caused by Godzilla's feet. He was now right in front of her. She didn't raise her head, didn't fight back, but just lay there and wanted to die.

Godzilla was again very angry and was only out to kill her, it was his prey. He climbed with his foot on her right soft neck and pushed him deeper into the sand and blocked her breath, Nemesis tried to defend her arm, but as soon as she reached up Godzilla stomped him in. Nemesis made another whining sound, albeit very quiet, and as she opened her mouth, blood poured out and colored the sand red.

Godzilla then grabbed her by the neck. She didn't last.

And Lud launched another attack, first the glow again, the flickering and then the crackling, until the glow in his mouth.

Godzilla shot into Nemesis's neck, which partially penetrated quite deeply into the body, burning down all innards and other organs. After a short time the neck burned down slowly, separating the head from the body.

When Nemesis's dead body fell into the sand, and fell on a few more beach buildings, Godzilla still had Nemesis's head in his hand and shouted Triumphal, while the blood from Nemesis's mouth stuck to his arm. 

His back was turned to the more his view of the city. But he just stood there and looked around, like beeing in trance. He breathed deeply once, felt the cold sea air go through his lungs and out again.

Meanwhile the helicopter was still flying around him while Endo discussed with Woodstock in the cockpit. "The tank is almost empty, I have to land." "Please, we can't land now, I still need good pictures." "The pictures won't save us from crashing." Growled Woodstock. Endo sighed frustrated, now you could have taken good pictures after the fight was over. He looked around, the beach would be a good target.

"If they land there there would be enough distance for us." "Okay." Woodstock grumbled, sand in the gear not quite right for him, but he didn't want to get caught in the claws of this monster either.

Endo sat down on his place again and looked over to Collins and Jon, who were staring at Godzilla like frozen. "This will be a great future for the Fusion Center!" Jon looked over to Endo, he looked pretty angry at that statement. "A trail of devastation and half a city devastated, they call great?" "I'm sorry I was so, so cheeky. We will always remember the people who died today, and believe me, I would have also wanted to save everyone, but it was not possible". Jon was again very surprised by Endo, maybe he wasn't so bad.

"I also had her fusion center merge with our Project Monarch, let's say." Endo giggled while Jon looked at him in surprise and surprise. "Of course, they won't lose their rank, and their salary will be much higher." "Thank you Endo." "You're welcome."

"Endo?" Collins asked. "Yes, Ms. Collins?" She didn't really like it that he called her that, but she ignored it once. "What about Godzilla?" Endo looked over at the monster that just stood there staring at the sea. "Now hard to say." The helicopter put on the ground, an impact was felt in the machine. The rotor blades of the helicopter whirled up a lot of sand, and the others had to wait until the engine stopped.

Endo opened the door, but jerked his arm together as he felt the pain in his broken arm. "Is it okay?" Jon offered him help and opened the door. "Thank you, it's all right." The three got out of the helicopter while Woodstock called to Endo, "Now take your pictures and freak them out, I'll call another helicopter for help."

Endo just nodded to him. They walked about 10 meters away from the helicopter, and Endo began to take photos of Godzilla. They were about 200 meters away from him. "Well, Ms. Collins, you had asked me what was wrong with him?" Collins grumbled again, but nodded. "Well, I'm not sure. We know very little about Gojira's social behavior. However, we know that Nemesis was based on Gojira. My theory is not yet confirmed but he is frustrated." 

Jon looked over at him, didn't quite understand what he meant and just shook his head with a smile. "Why should such a thing be frustrated." "Because it doesn't have a partner. Collins said. When Jon looked over at her with her eyebrow raised, she smiled, "Actually, I was about to explain," Endo cleared his throat.

"Probably Gojira had tried to communicate with Nemesis at the beginning of the fight because she was still quite similar to him. We haven't found a second specimen of Gojira yet, and our guess is close that this is the last specimen of a species." Jon looked over to Godzilla, somehow he already felt sorry for the monster. But then everybody stopped breathing for a second when Godzilla turned to them.

He had noticed the helicopter, and three small dots in front of him. He stared at them firmly with his orange glowing eyes, and growled briefly.

Then he turned back to the sea and stomped into it, yelling triumphantly once more. Slowly his massive body went through the water, and after a few dozen meters, he descended first you could still see the spines, but they also slowly sank until the gigantic Kaiju disappeared completely from the scene.

Jon was paralyzed the whole time, just staring at the monster. He didn't even notice Collins clinging to him. Endo grinned and took one last photo. Then he turned to Jon and shook his hand.

Jon looked down and calmed down slowly. And then shook his hand. "Welcome to Monarch." Endo said. 


End file.
